


You've Never Called Me That Before

by blue_skies_and_sunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Pining, Popular!Louis, Shy!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skies_and_sunshine/pseuds/blue_skies_and_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a shy Liam and a popular Louis, along with some Narry and Zerrie and I tried to make it as adorable as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Never Called Me That Before

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever posting anything on AO3 so sorry if there's some mistakes...(this thing is kinda confusing so)  
> also i'm dedicating this to chanice, wassup (:  
> and also also i'm american so sorry if there's stupid american mistakes so sorry
> 
> [tumblr](http://liamsfalsettos.tumblr.com/post/39869498202/youve-never-called-me-that-before)

Liam had absolutely no idea how Zayn had ever gotten _Perrie Edwards_ to become his girlfriend. He was... _Zayn_ after all. Zayn, his best friend since they were both six and Liam first moved into the quaint house adjacent to Zayn’s. Zayn, who was—if possible—a bigger geek than Liam himself.

But okay, Liam can obviously see that Zayn can be classified as fit. (He’s not _blind_.) However, despite his obvious handsome-ness, Zayn had always been a shy, comic-book-reading, no-sports-playing boy. And sure, they had both been working out over the summer, wanting to be noticed by girls—or guys, in Liam’s case. Despite this, Liam had sincerely thought they would both be single for the rest of their schooling—and if they went to university, they’d probably be single then, too.

But _apparently_ while Liam was working on his English homework, Zayn had been chatting up one of the prettiest girls in school. Liam was happy for him, of course; Zayn had practically been his brother since forever.

He had just not expected for this to happen.

What he _also_ didn’t expect to happen was Niall.

Niall Horan happened to be one of Perrie’s best-guy-friends (Or rather, he was almost everybody’s best-guy-friend.), which meant he was possibly the most popular guy in school. (He also happened to be what Liam had complained to Zayn as, “incredibly cute.” Aka, Liam was not-so-secretly smitten with Niall for the better part of two years, from when he had first moved to England from Ireland to until he found out Niall was dating a boy by the name of Harry Styles.) So it was no wonder that the first time Perrie introduced Liam and Zayn to Niall at their favorite coffee shop they were both star struck and overcome with shyness. Niall only laughed at their awkwardness, bought sandwiches for everyone, and declared himself Liam’s new best friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

This had Liam sputtering and Zayn and Perrie, who were being all cuddly on the bench opposite of Liam and Niall, almost in tears from laughing. Niall only smiled widely and pulled a bright red Liam closer.

After they finished their respective coffees and sandwiches, Perrie and Zayn left the shop holding hands, with Niall and Liam following close behind. As they stepped outside, Niall turned on his phone for the first time in an hour and made a horrified face. “Oi, I’m supposed to meet Harry in five minutes. Sorry, I hafta run.”

He looked up at Liam and pushed his phone into his hands. “Here, punch in your number real quick.”

“You…You want my number?”

Niall laughed. “Of course, mate. We’re besties now, remember?” he said with a wink.

“Oh! Well then, erm… of course.” Liam tapped in his cell phone number into Niall’s contact list, then handed the phone back to his new friend.

Niall abruptly turned and started jogging down the street, waving and yelling loudly over his shoulder, “Nice meetin ya Li-Li, nice seein ya Pez.” He suddenly stopped and turned toward Liam, Zayn, and Perrie with eyes and mouth wide. “Oh jeez, sorry Zayn. I didn’t get your number, mate—“ he walked toward the group, “Sorry man, just forgot.”

“Niall!” Perrie yelled. “I’ll give it to you later, just go be with Harry!”

Niall let out a blinding smile and gave one last wave, before turning and running down the street. Perrie only laughed at his quick talking and hyper attitude, while Liam and Zayn stood there in slight shock. Niall was like a never-ending whirlwind: always moving and changing directions and never stopping.

Liam knew he’d found a great friend.

***

One month later, Liam found he was perfectly content with his life. His number of close friends had tripled since that day in the coffee shop, and he loved it.

He had never wanted to be ‘popular’—he was happy with being himself—but he had always known he and Zayn were very shy, only seeking friendship between each other. His shyness was always something he was hoping to improve on; in fact, his past five New Year’s Resolutions had been to _Make More Friends_ and to _Start Being More Outgoing._

And having Niall in his life had fulfilled both his Resolutions and his need to fix his shyness problem. He was amazed by how close he and Niall had gotten in just four short weeks, and how he could completely act himself around him. He had never gotten that comfortable with anyone so quickly, not even Zayn, who he’d known for over ten years. (Luckily, Zayn loved Niall just as much as Liam loved Niall, or else there could have been some major complications.)

One Monday when Liam was simultaneously eating a scone and listening to Niall complain about his math teacher at the coffee shop where they had first met, he suddenly felt Zayn grab his upper arm and grip tightly. Liam turned his head and shot him a questioning look. Zayn just stared at him with wide eyes, and imperceptibly jerked his head toward the counter of the coffee shop.

Liam glanced in that direction, then sharply turned away, facing his head and body forward stiffly. “Oh fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

There, standing at the counter paying for his coffee was Louis _fucking_ Tomlinson.

Louis: with the perfect fringe that looks suspiciously like he just rolled out of bed but really must take a long time and some hair gel to attain.

Louis: with the eyes that were the perfect shade of blue that just so happens to be Liam’s favorite color, ever.

Louis: with the infectious laugh that rivals Niall’s and the perfect smile that rivals the sun.

Louis: the boy Liam had been hopelessly in love with for the past year.

Louis: the boy Liam had also never talked to, not once, and he didn’t plan on doing it soon.

If Liam had been ‘smitten’ with Niall, he was hopelessly gone for Louis. For about a month after Liam had first found out NiallandHarry was a real thing, he had moped and whined to Zayn about his tendencies for liking guys that he didn’t know and was too scared to talk to. And none of that changed when Louis Tomlinson moved to town, about a year ago and two months after Liam realized that he needed to get over Niall.

Louis had very quickly demanded the school know of his presence, when he invited everybody and their mothers to a party at his house on the very first weekend he moved in. (Apparently it had been a great party, too. Liam and Zayn, of course, being Liam and Zayn, didn’t go.) Then just two days later he showed his skill on the football field, and was asked instantly to join the team. Pretty much, Louis became very popular, very quickly. Possibly even more popular than Niall (And that would be hard to beat.).

Of course it wasn’t just his fabulous parties and athletic ability that made him so adored by his peers. He was also a genuinely very good person. (Or at least that’s what Liam had been told.) And knowing this didn’t make Liam’s fall for Louis any less comforting. 

Zayn, being his best friend, knew of his crush (aka burning love) on Louis, and tried to help out in any way that he could, like warning Liam when the object of his affections was standing just a short distance away buying coffee at the counter.

Niall, however, did not know about Liam’s crush.

“Then Harry was like…” Niall stopped and his eyes darted towards the counter. “Is that… oh, it is, hey! _Hey Lou_! Over here!” he shouted across the shop with his mouth full.

Liam could see his life flashing before his eyes. Zayn let out a sigh and moved his hand from Liam’s arm to his back, rubbing encouragingly.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Louis turn and search the shop for the source of the yelling. When his eyes landed on Niall he smiled, waved, help up a finger and mouthed _one second_. He then turned back to finish paying for his coffee.

Meanwhile, Liam had been having a miniature panic attack. He was just standing up to leave when Louis was handed his coffee and he started to walk to their table.

“Hiya Ni.” Niall smiled brightly up at Louis and scooted over a chair so he could sit with them.

“Hiya Zayn, Hiya Liam.”

Liam felt his heart stop and he’s pretty sure that Zayn’s did too. Someone not only knows their names, but it just so happens that Louis _Tomlinson_ knew their names.

Zayn choked on the bite of sandwich that was in his mouth at the time. “You… _You_ know my name?”

Louis just cocked his head to the side and gave them a questioning look. “Am I not supposed to?”

“Well…er, _no._ ”

Louis smiled. “Well I had history with _Leeyum_ last year.” Liam blushed furiously at his exaggerated name, and it occurred to him he hasn’t said one word.

“I’ve never had a class with you, but Nialler here just won’t stop talking about his new ‘bestfriends’—can’t believe I’ve been replaced, mate—and Miss Perrie won’t stop talking about her boyfriend ‘Zayn with the magical eyes.’”

Zayn blushed and Niall laughed, and Liam sat there with wide eyes and red cheeks.

There was a small silence, which Louis broke by looking into Liam’s eyes and asking, “Mind if I steal some of that?” and gesturing at Liam’s long-forgotten scone.

“Uhm… er.”

“Yea, here.” Zayn answered for Liam, handing Louis the pastry. Liam vowed to love Zayn forever, and plans in his mind to make him a cake or something. Louis only narrowed his eyes in curiosity and took a bite of the scone.

Three minutes of quiet conversation (mostly between Niall and Louis) later, Louis stood up and announced, “Well, I hafta get going now. It was nice talking to you Zayn,”—he paused and smiled—“and it was nice seeing you Liam. Say hello to that bastard boyfriend of yours Ni, tell him he hasn’t texted me in ages and I’m starting to think he doesn’t like me anymore. That would be a shame.”

“Later mate!” Niall yelled, waving as Louis walked out the door. “I actually have to go too, lads. And Liam, man, you look a little sick. Have a good night’s sleep, yea?”

Niall looked confused when Liam groaned and put his forehead on the table while Zayn chuckled, but left anyway.

“Ugh. I hate my life.”

Zayn laughed. “I’m sorry man, but that was just _sad_. You didn’t say _one word_!”

“I said ‘Uhm.’ And then I said ‘er.’ That’s two right there.” He groaned again and put his head in his hands.

Zayn rubbed neck comfortingly. “It’s okay, Li. At least you didn’t say ‘ _you know_ my _name?’”_ Zayn repeated in a pretend-to-be-awed-voice.

Liam only laughed in self-pity.

***

Two days later the same scene played out once again: they saw Louis in the coffee shop, Niall called him over, and Liam awaited his doom.

Niall must have finally caught on, however, because when Louis left, the first thing he asked was, “Do you not like Lou or something?”

Liam groaned—he seemed to be doing that a lot lately—and Zayn laughed out, “No, no. You’re not even close to right, Ni.”

After a few moments of contemplation, Niall’s eyes brightened. “Liam Payne, do you _like_ him?”

Liam sighed and covered his face with hands while Zayn burst out laughing.

“Maybe.”

“Oh my _gosh_ I have to, uhm, go…er… make a phone call and stuff. Y’know, places to go, people to see,” Niall said, practically jumping out of his chair and running out the shop.

Liam looked accusingly at Zayn. “What have you _done_?”

“What have _I_ done? Mate, that was _all_ you. Mister Red-as-a-tomato-whenever-Louis-is-in-sight. I’m pretty Niall woulda figured it out someday.”

Once again, Liam groaned.

***

After that, Niall invited Louis everywhere. _Everywhere_. If they were eating at the coffee shop, Louis was there. If they were studying in the library after school, Louis would come and tutor Liam. If they were at Zayn’s house playing Mario Cart, Louis would be there with a banana to make Liam veer off course and lose.

Liam wasn’t _mad_ that Louis was now a part of their small ‘group.’ He was _mad_ because they had already hung out enough to call each other _friends_ , and he was a real shit friend to Louis. He was still almost silent whenever Louis was around, just sitting still and blushing whenever he’d talk to him. The first time Louis texted him—he had stolen Liam’s number from Niall—Liam hadn’t replied for two days, too afraid. And from then on when they texted, Liam only sent boring one-or-two-word replies.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Louis—obviously—it was that he was afraid of Louis knowing just how much he liked him. And boy, did he like him. Ever since he started seeing him every day, his undeniable crush just became even more undeniable. Ever since he found out that Louis is actually really hilarious, and that he has four sisters that he absolutely adores, and even that he changes into sweatpants after school, Liam had just fallen harder for the older boy.

“I thought you _liked_ Lou!” Niall cornered him before school one day.

“I…I do!”

“You have a horrible way of showing it.”

“Yea mate, even I’m now friends with Lou, you have to start being nicer, he’s gonna think you don’t like him,” Zayn said while appearing at Liam’s side.

“Guys…I just…it’s….it’s difficult.”

“Well you need to make it _not_ so difficult! At least _talk_ to the boy! How else will you two ever get married and have James and Harriet and live happily ever after?”

“Well… I’m _working_ on it… wait. James and Harriet?”

“Yes that’s what Lou wants to”—he made a scared face—“I mean…oh nevermind. Just _make eye contact_ with him. All I’m asking.” And then he walked away, leaving Liam and Zayn behind.

“James and Harriet?”

Zayn just shrugged.

***

“Hey Li,” Liam heard.

He looked up from his textbook and… _ohmygosh_. Louis—fresh from football practice—had just dropped into the chair next to him. This was why he had come to the library _alone_ after school: so he didn’t have to talk to Louis and so Niall and Zayn didn’t give him pointers on how to “properly get into Louis’ pants.”

But apparently his plan had backfired, for now here he was _alone_ with a sweaty, gorgeous Louis.  And that sweat should really be disgusting but it was just turning out to be _sexy_.

“Earth to Liii,” Louis laughed, waving a hand in front of Liam’s face. And _oh great, he’d been staring_.

“Oh, erm… Hello Louis.”

“Hey!” Louis smiled brightly. “So I just came back from footie practice, and I, um, saw you in here. Do ya need any help with anything?”

“Uh. No…no thank you. I think I’ve got it.”

Louis frowned. “Oh… are you, uh, sure? What’re you working on? Oh, English! I’ve helped you with English! Sure you don’t need help?”

“Um, yea, Louis. I’m sure.”

And then Louis just looked positively dejected. “Oh, well, er, if you don’t need help…I don’t want to be bothering you,” and he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and looked back down at Liam. “Bye, Li.”

Liam only looked up at Louis and gave a little wave, hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt.

After studying for a few more minutes, Liam decided his heart was just beating too fast and he’d never get anything else done. So he packed up his things and headed out the door.

“I don’t know Ni, it doesn’t seem like it,” was the first thing he heard when he walked out of the library. He looked around for the source of the voice and saw Louis facing away from him on a bench down the hallway.

He was talking on the phone, his shoulders forming a sad hunch. “Well it seems like he just wants nothing to do with me!”

Liam walked the opposite way, his heartbeat drowning out Louis’ words.

***

When he got to school the next morning, the first thing he saw was Zayn and Perrie holding hands. _Aw_ he thought.

The second thing he saw was Louis leaving a large group of his friends, and walking to where Liam stood. And _oh no_ was his next thought.

He searched for an escape, or maybe another person Louis could be walking towards so purposefully. But all he saw was Zayn looking joyfully at him and then Louis was right in his face, smiling at him.

“Hello Li!” he said brightly, and then proceeded to reach down and grab one of Liam’s hands.

“Um—“

“So Niall told me I should just do this.”

“Do what—“

And then Louis was kissing him, and it was so sudden Liam just froze, even though he could feel the shockwaves generating from his lips to his toes. And he could feel the warmth that was Louis’ mouth, and Louis’ hand holding his, and his second hand on the back of Liam’s neck, petting gently. But then the warmth was pulling away, and Liam realized he should probably respond, kiss back. So he did.

He put his unoccupied hand on the back of Louis’ head, and pulled him back to meet his lips. So what if their noses bumped a little? It only made the kiss that much better, knowing they had time to perfect it.

And then Liam realized that the buzzing in his ears was actually people shouting, so he pulled away from Louis, looking into his eyes, then turned his head to see Zayn and Perrie cheering and Niall holding a camera (when did he get here?) and plenty of people that must have known Louis were looking their way and smiling.

Then Liam’s brain grasped that he was still holding on to Louis’ head, so he dropped that hand, only for it to be caught and held by Louis’ other hand. Louis was beaming up in Liam’s face, his lips looking deliciously red.

“So you actually _do_ like me then?”

“Um.”

“Well”—Louis pecked Liam’s lips with his own—“That is just perfect because I’ve only liked you since the first day I walked into history class last year and…Liam?”

“You have to give him time to process this, Lou!” Zayn said, and Perrie laughed. And then they were holding hands and leaving and Niall was saying, “Congratulations,” and smiling and patting Liam on the shoulder but all he could see was Louis’ face still looking at his.

“You are, uh, okay with this, right?”

And the way Louis’ eyes looked so worried shook Liam into action, and he said, “Oh gosh, yes, Lou, I’m okay with this.” Louis squealed and stood on his tiptoes to meet Liam’s lips once more.

Liam laughed. “Did you just…er, squeal?”

“You’ve never called me that before!”

“Called you…what, exactly?”

“ _Lou_! You’ve never called me _Lou_. It’s always _Louis this_ or _Louis that_ and I’ve been calling you _Li_ for ages, but you’ve never called me _Lou_ ,” he finished, breathless.

Liam only smiled. “Well, _Lou_ , I think we should probably go to class now.”

“Only if you hold my hand.”

Liam flushed. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! again, sorry if there are mistakes, and feedback is always appreciated! (oh boy i'm not even sure you can give feedback on this website? like i said, i'm new)


End file.
